


SHUICHI SAIHARA FUCKING KILLS KOKICHI OUMA AND THEN HAS A THREESOME WITH KAITO MOMOTA AND RANATRO AMAMI (100% NOT CLICKBAIT) (NOT EXAGGERATED) (18+!!!)

by shoeupmyass (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Crack, Cuckolding, Everyone Is Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Murder, Oma Kokichi Dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shoeupmyass
Summary: This was supposed to be a crack fic at first but then turned into porn lmfao .
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	SHUICHI SAIHARA FUCKING KILLS KOKICHI OUMA AND THEN HAS A THREESOME WITH KAITO MOMOTA AND RANATRO AMAMI (100% NOT CLICKBAIT) (NOT EXAGGERATED) (18+!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ig

"Hey Shuichi, look!" Ouma says, showing him a danganronpa poster he had in his room. Telling him about what ultimate he wants to be if he ever joins, Ouma shows him a black and white bandana he had and told Shuichi to tie it around his neck.

"I’ll try." Saihara says, putting the bandana around his neck and at first he does it softly. Then he pulls it aggressively making Ouma choke, waving his hands at bandana, trying to catch his breath. "S-Saihara let go!!,, It’s perfectly f-fine.." He says, clenching the bandana and panicking.

Shuichi only laughs at Kokichi's pathetic choking before the purple haired male fucking dies.

Shuichi looked down at Kokichi's dead body and breathed in a little, a bit annoyed that he killed the one person he called a friend before shrugging and lying down on Kokichi's bed and going to bed.

Kaito enters Ouma’s room, seeing his body and seeing Shuichi laying in his bed. "Wake up brainless." He says, walking over to him and slamming Shuichi’s head on the pillow. "Did you choke Ouma without telling me?" He says, raising an eyebrow and keeping his hand on Shuichi’s head.

Shuichi slowly nodded his head, looking away at the taller male and started to get nervous. "Y-yeah- i didn't m-mean to t-though!-"

Shuichi blushes as kaito patted his head, smiling to himself. 'this feels rather nice ...' he gushed to himself, before kaito pulled his hand away from Shuichi's head, making the shuichi frown a bit.

"Anyways, got a huge ass bag or something?" kaito asked shuichi.

"Uhh... i think so?"

"Good, go get it, we're gonna put Kokichi's body in there." He said, making this situation seem too casually.

'He was serious..? Wha-'

Kaito let out an annoyed sigh as he sat next to Shuichi, a blank expression on his face.

"Need help hiding the body?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Y-yes?"

"I mean,, We can also bash the body and hide in someone else’s room." Shuichi says, looking down and softly chuckling. Kaito looks at him and smirks, aggressively patting him.

"Is this the new you or some shit? If so I love it." He booms loudly, chuckling as well.

Shuichi stands there for a second, blinking and raising an eyebrow at him. Staring at his bag, seeing Kyoko Kirigiri dangling then waves his hands in-front of him

"We can use that bag right?" Kaito says, staring at his Danganronpa styled bag.

"No!- Not that one.-" Shuichi says, waving his hands in front of him. "Maybe under the bed, I mean no one looks under there."

"If you say so simp." Kaito puts his hands in his pockets,  
then casually kicked Kokichi’s body under the bed. That'll definitely smell later.

That'll definitely smell later..' Shuichi thought as he saw Kaito push Kokichi's body under the bed.

He looked up at Kaito and smiled nervously, his sweat starting to drop. He had no idea on what to do right now, he had just committed murder and his middle school bully/crush was now sitting right next to him.

"I just realized, why are we even in Ouma’s room." Shuichi says, putting his head on Kaito’s shoulder without permission. He just wanted to do it because he was "sleepy", ("Honestly I just wanna get bashed.")  
Shuichi started drooling at the thought of it.

Kaito jumped a little, turning his head and blushing a little.

"I-I honestly don’t know,, We should probably leave before anyone sees us here. They’ll know that Ouma is missing." He says, shoving Shuichi’s head off his shoulder and grabbing his neck tie.

"And,, Don’t put your head on my shoulder unless I allow you got that?"

"Yes, Momota-Kun..-"

Kaito looked at Shuichi and bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it, but he found the smaller male incredibly attractive. But that didn't make him gay right? Of course not. Not like he got off to the thought of Shuichi moaning his name every night. Yeah, totally a straight guy moment.

Shuichi on the other hand fully admitted that he was a helpless bisexual. Especially when it came to people like Kaito. He didn't know why, but the thought of Kaito completely ravishing his body got him excited. Shuichi drooled to himself, his cheeks going red as his eyes clouded in lust, he didn't even notice how hard he was getting just at the thought of Kaito fucking him up against a wall.

Shuichi continued to think about Kaito, his thoughts focused on him all day. Even though he insults him sometimes he just loves it, He was never down about it, mad about it. It’s kind of weird, but he sort of,, Had a degrading kink. Shuichi never said anything about it, but anyways.. I know it was random but he thought of Kaito pinning him against a well, and right there he got fucked. Shuichi drooled at the sinful thoughts until he had a boner.

Kaito seemed to notice Shuichi's drooling and raised a brow at him, a pissed off expression on his face. He seemed to notice that Shuichi did that a lot, whether it be about Danganronpa or him getting bullied by either Kaede or Kaito himself.

"The hell are you drooling at freak?" Kaito rasped suddenly in Shuichi's ear, causing said male to squeak out in surprise, now finally out of his little head space, letting go of the filthy and degrading thoughts.

"N-Nothing!-" Shuichi shouted defensively, looking away while his face turned into red. Shuichi had just realized that he had gotten hard and became even more embarrassed with himself. Was he really getting turned on by the fact of Kaito's demanding and hot ass voice? Yes, yes he was.

Shuichi looked down at his pants and back at Kaito, He went a little closer to Kaito. "Please,, Keep calling me more names..I honestly enjoy it,,-" He says, going on top of him and smiling. Blush seeping through his cheeks and,, sweating a little..He grips onto Kaito’s arms, trapping him.

Kaito gets nervous and sweats a little too. "Get off me you,, little-." He says, raising a brow and looking at his arms. "You’re lucky I don’t have my bat with me, If I did I’d honestly knock the shit out of you." Kaito growls, blushing a little and looking away. But he couldn’t help but notice his boner, "I see, Little Saihara has a boner. Such a damn freak you are" He says, ruffling Shuichi’s hair and then reversing it instead, ends up pinning him down.

Kaito glared down at Shuichi, holding him onto the bed tightly, Kaito holding Shuichi's hands above his head, while his body laid on top of Shuichi's upper body.

"You're so disgusting Saihara-chan. Getting off by me insulting you. You truly are a freak." He whispers, lowering his head to Shuichi's. He could hear Shuichi's frantic panting, taking notice of Shuichi getting harder by the moment.

Shuichi was clearly enjoying this. His erotic panting made it obvious. Kaito's hands were so big compared to his. Kaito in general was rather bigger than Shuichi. He felt himself twitch at the thought of Kaito's hands around his neck.

"P-Please- choke m-me M-Momota-kun-" He whined pathetically, bucking his hips up a bit, as he continued to drool.

"W-What!? The hell is wrong with you!?" Kaito practically yells into Shuichi's face, even more pissed off than before. He glared down at Shuichi harder, causing Shuichi to groan, and rub his legs together.

"P-Please- just touch m-me!-" Shuichu moans, his eyes starting to water a bit in humiliation. His heart was racing as he felt Kaito's galre harden at him.

(I’m not even gonna say anything about the spelling error(s) LMFAOOO)

"Do you want to get punched or something? It counts as a touch right?" Kaito says, sweating a little. He was nervous but didn’t wanna say anything, Shuichi was scaring him a little. Kaito kept glaring at him, clenching his fists.

"Just anything,, I don’t care,,- Please Momota-Kun!" Shuichi whines, keeping thighs tight together. He put his hand in his ruffled up messy hair, "Anything that’s from you, only,," Then he cups his hands in a begging manner.

Oh shit. Of fuck. Kaito couldn't help but admit that was incredibly attractive. Probably the hottest things he's seen. Before he knew it, Kaito felt himself twitch, and his face began to get even redder. He bit his lip as he heavily panted down onto Shuichi's face.

He went to Shuichi's shoulder and began to leave soft kisses on it, leaving Shuichi gasp out a surprised moan.

"Is that what you want freak, I’m not giving you anything else." Kaito says, looking at the wall and rolling his eyes. His blush would seep through his cheeks, even if he tried to hide it.

"I want more than just kisses,,..- Something bigger,,," Shuichi says, chuckling while looking down squeezing his thighs even tighter and tighter. He grabs Kaito’s collar and clenches onto it, making him even closer. "Saihara-Kun,, you’re such a damn freak.."

Before either Kaito or Shuichi could proceed to do anything, they heard the door open, only to reveal Rantaro Amami, one of their classmates, another one of Kokichi's friends.

The three all stared at each other and were silent, before Rantaro finally broke the silence and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect to see this today." He chuckles, before walking into the room and closing the door behind him, locking it.

Kaito would stare at Rantaro locking the door, he was giving him the. 'Why in the fuck would you lock me in here?' look. He did wanna stay but he also didn’t, the way Shuichi was acting scared him but he also liked it in some way. "Hey Amami,,,-" He says nervously, pointing to Saihara.

Shuichi breathes heavily, biting his fingers and chuckling softly. Rantaro and Kaito would stare at him, then stare at each other "He’s been like this for a damn while." He talks to Rantaro, while grabbing Saihara by the neck tie and holding it.

Rantaro chuckles, walking up to the two and pointing out the obvious. "First of all, where's Kokichi, and why are the two of you about to fuck on his bed."

This caused Kaito to tighten his hold on Shuichi's tie and let began to yell at Rantaro. "Who the hell says that we're fucking!?" Shuichi continues to whine, and grind his hips onto Kaito's leg, as Kaito pulled Shuichi closer due to the fact he was still holding onto his tie.

"It honestly looks like it, Shuichi is humping your leg." Rantaro says, literally staring at them both and continues to chuckle. He just stood there and watched, if they were to fuck, he’d honestly join in.

"Stop doing that you fucking dog!" Kaito nudges Shuichi, trying to make him get back to his normal self, his- erm- the simping side...,,- Sadly. Shuichi just sits there and pathetically whines at this. He just wanted a dick in his ass that’s all. "P-Please!- F-Fuck me! I n-need it!" Shuichi whined, struggling to unzip his pants, drooling uncontrollably. He couldn't think straight, he needed something in him now.

Kaito looked at Shuichi who was the embodiment of a stereotypical sexed crazed freak, and blushed. How was starting to get even more turned on by Shuichi's striping. He looked down at Shuichi's waist and took notice of Shuichi's cock and groaned. Fuck he almost forgotten that Rantaro was there, if he wasn't, he would've completely had Shuichi under him and moaning out his name.

"Shuichi, snap out of it.." Kaito just wanted to give in and fuck him right then and there. But he thought it would be best if he’d just let Shuichi whine for a while. I mean he’s been doing that and it’s been getting worse.

Rantaro pulled Kaito by the ear and dragged him near the door to have a talk with him. "Anyways,, What the hell did you do?" He says, pulling his ear harder. "I didn’t do anything!!- He maybe just has a kink of me calling him insults." Kaito says, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Ah so he has a degrading kink." Rantaro stated, letting go of Kaito's ear. "Maybe you managed to finally push Saihara-kun off the edge and he snapped, finally giving into his lust."

"The hell!? Don't say that-" Kaito yelled, a bit embarrassed. Did Shuichi really get off to him insulting him? Kaito thought to himself. He constantly bullied the more feminine male, so did that mean Shuichi got off almost every night to him calling him names. His dick twitched at the thought and Ranatro couldn't help but notice.

Suddenly, Rantaro got an idea and smirked. "Maybe we should do something about that.." Rantaro said, leaning against Kaito's ear, grabbing onto Kaito's bulge.

Once Kaito felt Rantaro touch his growing boner, he jumped a little, grabbed Rantaro's hand, his face covered in embarrassment.

"T-The hell Amami-kun?!-" Kaito was about to yell in Rantaro's face before Rantaro bringed his freed hand up to Kaito's lips and smiled at him.

"Shh..come now Momota, don't act like you aren't turned on right now." Rantaro glinted his eyes a little, he couldn't help but find Kaito's shocked and embarrassed expression amusing. To think a tough delinquent like Kaito would be so easy to control.

Shuichi watched the two and whined, and began to hump against the bedsheets, his lust like state getting even worse.

"Whatever Amami,,- We just gotta fix that hell of the humping dog over there." Kaito mumbles, blush seeping through his cheeks. Looking back at Shuichi and giving him multiple blinks.

"Why don’t you go fuck him oh-so-tough-delinquent." Rantaro says, snickering to himself. He leans up against the door, staring at Saihara too.  
"Man, He’s such a slut."

"Why don’t we both fuck him, Mr.Nipple Piercing."

"I do NOT have a nipple piercing, Go fuck yourself."

"If you say so." Kaito snickers.

"Like you have the balls." Rantaro says, looking Kaito straight in the eyes, his arms still crossed. Despite being taller than Rantaro, Kaito couldn't help but feel powerless under the other males gaze. He bit his lip and looked away from him and growled.

Rantaro let out a dark chuckle before looking at Shuichi and walked up to him, sitting next to him. Rantaro watched as Shuichi continued to hump the bed, moaning like a fucking bitch.

Rantaro grabbed Shuichi's chin and began to lick his drooling lips and began to kiss him while Kaito just stood there.

Kaito watched as Rantaro and Shuichis' lips danced together, Rantaro's hands slowly going from Shuichi's hair, to his back, to his waist, and finally to his crotch.

Kaito could feel his pants getting tighter and his cheeks growing redder.

"Is our little delinquent all hot and bothered because I can do his boy toy better than him?" Rantaro teased, rubbing Shuichi's cock and making the boy moan.

"O-Of course not Amami, I'll show you!" Kaito unbuttoned his pants and walked over to the bed.

Kaito pulled the two males away from each other and grabbed Rantaro and began kissing him from behind. He was pissed. This wasn't the first time Rantaro had one up him and it was getting on his nerves.

"F-Fuck- You goddamn w-whore!" Kaito moaned into the kiss, feeling Rantaro buck his hips onto Kaito's crotch as the two looked each other dead in the eye. This only leads to Kaito to begin humping Rantaro's ass, feeling himself finally give into his desire.

"A-Ah! Y-You're so big Momota-kun! Are you really that excited!?" Rantaro teased in between breaths, feeling his mind fog up. Fuck he was starting to get hard. He pulled Kaito closer and bit Kaito's lips, hard, and continued to rock his hips against Kaito's thrusting.

Shuichi moaned as he watched Rantaro and Kaito. Through his fogged state of mind, Rantaro noticed.

"I think we're just- teasing him-" Rantaro pants.

Kaito snapped out of his rage and looked at the moaning, red mess that Shuichi was. Kaito slowly pulled out of Rantaro.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Momota Kun?" Rantaro winked.

"I-I think so." Both of them walked over to Shuichi.

Kaito and Rantaro flipped Shuichi from his back to his stomach, placing his head just near the end of the bed.

Rantaro unzipped his pants, revealing his hard cock. "You ready you whore?" He kissed Shuichi again.

Shuichi moaned and nodded. Kaito put his dick into Shuichi's ass and Rantaro slid his into Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi let out a whine and nodded. Kaito pounded his cock into Shuichi's ass and Rantaro slid his into Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi moaned, being pinned down by Kaito pegging him, Rantaro's dick in his mouth, helpless. It was his fantasy.

Neither of the men were being nice with Shuichi, though that was exactly how he wanted it to be. He could barely see and his mind was fogging even more.

Kaito felt like he was losing himself, he felt himself drool as he pounded into the male under him, his eyes full of nothing but lust. He felt so good. He never had sex like this before.

"F-Fuck, damnit... You're squeezing my cock so tightly Saihara.. Aa if you were made for it." Kaito rasped into Shuichi's ear before biting it, pounding into him while Rantaro practically made Shuichi choke on his cock.

"O-Oh my! Little Saihara is such a good cock sucker!" Rantaro groans, shoving his cock down all the way into Shuichi's throat.

It had only been a couple of minutes but Shuichi was already about to cum. Kaito's and Rantaro's frantic thrusting was too much for him. He wanted to get fucked, but he hadn't thought it would be this intense. Not like he was complaining though.

Shuichi stared up at Rantaro for a moment, his eyes began to roll at the back of his head. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Aww, looks like Saihara is about to cum! And we haven't even started!" Rantaro wheezed, thrusting his cock into Shuichi's throat even harsher than before, completely face fucking Shuichi.

Kaito didn't say a thing as he thrusts into Shuichi's ass. He was too focused on fucking Shuichi that he didn't even hear Rantaro's remark.

The two continue to thrust into Shuicui's poor body before finally losing themselves and coming into Shuichi.

Let's just say, once they pulled out of Shuichi, they didn't exactly stop at theone round. Yeah they completely fucked Shuichi into a mess. Please I'm losing my creativity here just go with it.

Rantaro laughs." Well, we fuck shuichi while kokichi's dead body is just laying there huh?" He said, punching kaito's shoulder playfully.

"Never touch me again." Kaito spat, glaring at Rantaro.

The two looked down at Shuichi's sleep form and smiled a little, before dozing off themselves, completely forgetting the fact that Shuichi may go to jail for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the porn will start next chapter nae naes

**Author's Note:**

> that happened


End file.
